Harry Potter and the Difficult Simplicities
by Padfootsgirl
Summary: Fourteen years ago, The Dark Lord was defeated, and only now, two months after his rebirth, are some secrets finally being revealed.--Lots of Sirius, Harry and co., and new friends abound.
1. Truth

The Truth

**Harry Potter and the Difficult Simplicities**

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I'm going to make this as simple and quick as I can. Characters you've heard of. Not mine. Never were. Probably never will be. New characters. Mine. Thank you. Oh yeah, song is Billy Joel's. 

**Chapter 1: Truth**

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_   
_And save these questions for another day._   
_I think I know what you've been asking me_   
_I think you know what I've been trying to say._

He was in a dark room. The location of the room was unknown to him, but he hardly even noticed. It was obviously a teenage girl's bedroom. On the bed in the corner, he could see her curled up into a small ball. She had long, black hair that reached the middle of her back, curling slightly at the ends. She looked to be about 15. He just stood there watching her for several minutes, when suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat straight up in bed. They were they were the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen, looking to be about the color of the ocean. Now that she was sitting up, he could see what was around her neck. It was a thin black cord with several beads. Between the beads was the pendent of two gold hands clasping, as if shaking. He had seen this before, but the memory of where eluded him. The girl, however, he did know. But it couldn't be her. They told him she was dead. All of them were dead. They had shown him proof, described the dead bodies and how they had been found. It was all so clear. The blood, the looks on their faces. So clear. 

With a start he woke up. Beads of sweat dotted along his forehead and he absently wiped it away. It had been three weeks since Dumbledore had sent him to round up the old crowd. Having done so, he was currently staying with Remus. Sighing, he thought of his dream. This wasn't the first time he had had it. The girl seemed so familiar… but it couldn't be her. Unless… he would have to ask Remus. If Remus didn't know, he'd have to ask Dumbledore about it. But this could bring up things he had tried so hard to forget. It hurt too much to remember. But maybe, he needed to. Sighing again, he lay back down and closed his eyes. For the third night in a row, Sirius Black slept but ill. 

The next morning, Remus Lupin woke to find Sirius sitting in his kitchen, nursing a hot cup of coffee in his hands. "Damn, Padfoot, you look as if you didn't get any sleep last night." 

Sirius sighed and looked up at his friend. "I didn't. Moony, we need to talk." 

Seeing the serious look on his friend's face, Remus sat down across from him. "What is it Sirius? You look like you haven't slept in days. You've been irritable and you seem upset. What's going on?" 

He took a moment to collect himself before he looked up from his coffee to make eye contact with his friend. His eyes were a bit red and swollen. "What happened to Liz? Or Emily? Or Josh and Jimmy? Huh, Remus? What happened to them?" 

The werewolf sighed and buried his face in his hands. He had been glad that his friend hadn't brought this up before now. He had been hoping that it wouldn't have come up. But deep down he knew better. He knew that his friend would eventually start to question what he had been told, and then it would be up to him to tell him the truth. The problem was, he didn't know what the truth was.   


**Author's Note: Please, please, please review! Yes, this is actually a repost under a new name, but it's the same story, and I want to know if anyone's interested in it. There's also, of course, that small thing with having my ego stroked, but I digress. Other characters will make their debut into this story very soon, I promise, but to make sure everyone understands everything, I need to center on Sirius for a chapter or two.**


	2. What Really Happened

What Really Happened

**_Chapter 2: What Really Happened_**   
_"Remember me with smiles and laughter, for that's how I'll remember all of you."_

Two days later, the two arrived at Hogwarts. They figured Dumbledore would be able to answer any questions they had. Remus had not known what to tell Sirius when his friend had asked about… it just hurt so much to think about them. 

They made their way into the school and up to Dumbledore's office. Once there, Remus knocked lightly on the door. From inside, they could hear Dumbledore speak, "Come in Remus, Sirius." How he knew it was they, they didn't know, but they had given up trying to understand Dumbledore in their second year. 

When they came in, Sirius transformed back into a human and the two took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. Sirius sighed and began, "I guess your wondering why we're here," at his pause, Dumbledore nodded, "well, I wanted to know what really happened to Liz, Emily, Josh, and Jimmy. When they first arrested me, they told me that angry Death Eaters had killed them all. But why would they have been angry with me? I wasn't the spy." 

"I see. I remember them telling you. I don't know if you recall, but I was there when they arrested you and during the questioning afterwards. Before I tell you what really happened, I have to ask, what brought this on?" 

"For the last several nights, I haven't been able to sleep. I keep having a dream. There's a girl, about 15, curled up in a bed somewhere. Emily," he paused to collect himself, "Emily would have turned 15 just a few days ago. Her and Josh. Just a few days after Harry. The girl though, looked so much like what Emily might have grown up to be. Long dark hair, with her mother's blue eyes; the resemblance was uncanny." 

Dumbledore nodded and started, "Well, some of what they told you is true, as far as I know." Sirius braced himself, "As far as I know, Liz really is dead." He paused, seeing the look of pain pass over Sirius's face. "I'm sorry." 

Sirius nodded, but took a moment to collect himself before he spoke again. Taking a shaking breath he asked, "What about the other three?" 

Dumbledore shook his head, "Josh and Jimmy, I don't know. They were put in to British muggle foster homes. I've lost track of them over the years. But Emily, she's destined to play an even bigger part than anybody imagined. I personally kept an eye on her. She was also put into muggle foster care, but in America. She's been several different homes, but for the last few years she's been with the same family." 

"Does she know anything about the wizarding world?" Remus asked. 

"Yes. We gave them a box that was not to be opened until her 10th birthday and then only by her. In it I put all the school books through 4th year. There is also Liz's journal and a photo album, so she'd know what her family looked like." 

"You gave the books through 4th year. So she can start here this year, and go straight to 5th year, where she's supposed to be," Dumbledore nodded, "you were planning on her coming here, even before all this happened," Dumbledore nodded again, "but she doesn't have a wand, how can she do the spells?" 

Dumbledore smiled, "That's rather interesting actually. Seems she inherited a certain talent from her father, one no one else was able to do until just a few years ago." 

Sirius's head snapped up, "Wandless magic? You mean she can do wandless magic?" 

Dumbledore gave him a small smile and nodded. "But, moving on. I suppose you're anxious to find out where she is right now. I assume I am correct in assuming that when I tell you where she is, you're going to go get her and bring her, well, home?" 

Sirius nodded, "Yeah. I'll get her back here, where she belongs. Then I plan to look for Josh and Jimmy, but I just have a feeling… I need to find her first. But before I go over to the U.S. I'm going to visit Liz's grave. Was she buried in the family cemetery behind the house?" Dumbledore nodded and Remus opened his mouth to speak, "and before you ask Moony, no, thank you, but I need to do both of these things on my own." 

The other two nodded. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well, she's living in Nebraska," he said with a smile, "I know, that poor girl. But," he said, handing Sirius a slip of parchment, "here is the address and all. Please hurry. School starts in about a month, as well as I may need you again sometime soon. Harry too." 

Sirius nodded and got up. He left Dumbledore's office feeling both better and worse then he did when he arrived. Liz was dead… one thing that had always helped him keep his sanity in Azkaban was the hope that she along with the other three, were out here, alive. But, he thought as he walked towards the Forbidden Forrest, he had other things to do. First he was going to apperate home. Home, the house that he had moved into after he graduated from Hogwarts. It was an old family home that he had inherited from his grandfather, and he hadn't been there since he got out of Azkaban. He knew now that he had been unconsciously avoiding it, the place held so many happy memories, but it also held a lot of painful ones as well. But he wasn't going in, just round back to the small family cemetery behind the house. After he had made his peace with Liz, he would apperate to the U.S. (Something that required an enormous amount of skill, but he had done once or twice before), where he would find Emily and bring her back to England with him (this time in an airplane, of course, with him traveling as Padfoot). 

_ææææææææææææææææææææ_

He could see the name on the headstone from a few hundred yards. He slowed up, and pulled out a single white rose from a pocket of his robes. Reaching the stone, he bent down and laid it on the grass in front of it. Sighing sadly, he sat down in front of the grave, knowing that this may take awhile. Taking a deep breath, he began, "Hey Liz. It's been a long time. I know you're in a better place, but I've really missed you. I guess you know what's happened in the last 14 years. Man, 14 years that you, Lily, and James have been gone. It seems like an eternity. But I know you three are somewhere up there, laughing at the predicaments Moony and I get ourselves into. Mmmhh," he took a breath to calm himself, but the tears were already making their way down his face. "Oh God Liz. I don't think I can do this alone. You remember how nervous I was about all of it when you were here. But now I have to do it alone. I just don't know if I can. I mean really, what kind of father am I going to be? I'm barely a decent godfather. I know that everything worked out with Jimmy and then Josh and Emily those first few years, but we were doing it together, and I wasn't a wanted man back then." He stopped then, taking a deep breath, as he realized he didn't know what else to say. He sat there for a moment before he glanced down at her grave to see, for the first time, what had been inscribed on her tombstone. 

_Elizabeth Katherine Snape Black_   
_10/29/1963- 11/1/1986_   
_A loving mother, wife, and friend who will always be in our hearts_   
_"Remember me with smiles and laughter, for that's how I'll remember all of you."_

He sighed again, something that he seemed to be doing a lot lately. She had died at 23, leaving behind three children. Jimmy was four, and the twins were both just over one, having been born a few days after Harry. Only a year after graduation, the summer they turned 18, her and Sirius had married, soon to be followed by James and Lily. He smiled, a soft, sad smile, as he thought of times past. The quote on the stone was so her. That sounded exactly like something she would have said while she was dying. Only right it be put on her tombstone. 

He sat there for a better part of an hour before he realized that he really did have to be getting going. Standing up, he looked longingly at the grave, as though wishing Liz, his beautiful wife, was here once again. "I have to go now Liz. I'm off to start righting some of the wrongs. First, I'm going to find our daughter. I'll take care of her Liz. Her and the boys." He paused and then waving his wand, in way of good-bye, he added another inscription to the tombstone, but this time to the other side, under the carving of a mother with a child at her breast. When he was done it read: "To my one and only love. You were my angel and now you are theirs." 

Walking away, he whispered, "I promise, I'll make you proud." 

So quiet he almost missed it, he thought he heard a familiar and much loved voice whisper in the wind, "You already have, love. You already have." 

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued 

**Author's Note: **Okay, that's all. For a disclaimer, see Chapter one.PLEASE REVIEW!! Spring Break starts on Thus and I hope to get several chapters finished over my five day weekend, so, until then-   
I am, as always, yours,   
_Emily_   
  
  



	3. Nature's Gift

Nature's Gift

**Chapter 3: Nature's Gift**   
**_"Of all nature's gifts to the human race, what is sweeter to a man than his children?"_**

It was the midmorning of August 4th that he arrived in Papillion Nebraska, a suburb of Omaha. When he opened his eyes to his new surroundings, he realized he had no idea where he was. Papillion, yes, but where there in, he didn't know. Making his way behind the building he had appeared in front of, he pulled out his wand and murmured a little charm to point him the right direction. Once he had it, he started on his way, whispering to himself, "Thank you Flitwick." 

Almost two hours later, he reached his destination. It was modest, two story house. There was no car parked out on the driveway, and it appeared as though no one was home. Sighing, he made his way up to the front door and rang the doorbell. It was only a moment that he waited before the door opened. 

A girl answered. She had long, dark hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She looked remarkably like him, except, for the eyes. They were deep blue, eyes that he recognized. He had looked into them his first day of Hogwarts, when a small girl, barely to his shoulder had sat next to him in the Great Hall. He had seen them on his first date, but not after that for a long time. Then he saw them again right before his first kiss. He looked into them on his wedding day, hoping she had no doubts. They were Liz's eyes, of that he was sure. This was his daughter. 

The girl, it appeared, recognized him as well. She had been listening to a Discman, which was now broken and lying on the floor, the headphones with it. Her left hand was gripping the doorknob, her knuckles white. She had only seen this man a few times before. She had two photos with him in them. She had seen him in dreams that she had had ever since she was little. And the one memory she had of her real parents, one that she cherished and kept close to her heart, included him. This was her father. 

"Daddy," she whispered. He stared at her in shock, tears coming to his eyes. She knew who he was. Throat too tight to speak, he nodded. As soon as she was sure this was her father, she wasted no time flying into his arms. They immediately came up around her, wrapping her into a tight embrace. He could barely comprehend everything that was happening. His daughter was alive. She was in his arms and she was alive. 

To an on looker, the seen would have been beyond words. Even the most hard-hearted man would have been reduced to tears. To see a father and daughter, finally reunited after fourteen years, was something that evoked such emotion, in both father and daughter and any on looker, that even attempting to explain in words would be doing it a great injustice. It was the type of thing that had to be seen to be truly understood. 

They just stood there, embracing each other, for several minutes before either of them made any move to pull away.   
  


**Author's Note: That was short. yes, I realize this. But I decided to split it up for three reasons:**   
** a) It would be done quicker**   
** b) I had an idea to do in Ch 4**   
** c) It seemed more sentimental this way**   
**I hope to have the next part up very soon (knock on wood). As always PLEASE REVIEW!!!**   
**And people, when I beg for reviews (believe me I'm on my knees and groveling), that usaually means, and I know this is a shock, that I want reviews!!!******

**Until next time, I am, as always,**   
**Truthfully Yours,**   
**Emily**


	4. Something to Fight For

Something to Fight For

**Chapter Four: Something to Fight For**   
_"I know that every good and excellent thing in the world stands moment by moment on the razor-edge of danger and must be fought for..."_

  
She sat under Dumbledore's gaze, fidgeting slightly. She had long ago graduated and left Hogwarts, but the Headmaster had always made her feel as though she was 16 again and had been caught making out behind the Quidditch stands. 

"So, are you sure you want the job? Defense Against the Dark Arts seems to be a bit cursed." 

She nodded, "Yeah I want it. It's all I really have. The kids are gone, and I know I could find them, but everyone thinks I'm dead. I heard about Sirius's escape. I really hope he's doing okay. From what you told me, he hasn't had it easy. But, if anyone can do it, he can. He always was a survivor." 

Dumbledore grinned, "It's just so odd seeing you again. Even I thought you were dead. But, anyway, welcome aboard Professor Black." 

Liz grinned. It was the first time in fourteen years she had been called that and not felt ashamed. She knew her husband was innocent. And finally, some one else knew it too. 

**§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §**

When the embrace was over, it was Sirius that pulled away first. For a moment, all he could do was stare at his daughter in shock. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek, as if making sure she was really there, that she wasn't another dream. He didn't think he could have handled that. After several moments, he was the one that broke the silence, "Emily. Do you know who I am?" 

His daughter smiled and it was one that he recognized as his own. "Yes, Dad, I know who you are." 

He nodded sadly, "I know you must have questions, where I've been the last fourteen years…" 

She cut him off by, much to his shock, shaking her head. "I have no questions, none that need to be answered right now. You would have been there if you could have been. It's not your fault. That's good enough for now." 

**§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §**

  


Several days later, the two Black's had just arrived at the Burrow. From Heathrow airport they had taken a Portkey to the Weasley household. Molly and Arthur were expecting them. It was the middle of the night, but Sirius could see a candle burning softly in the window, welcoming them. Opening the door quietly, they entered the kitchen to see both Molly and Arthur sitting at the table, talking quietly. 

"Arthur, Molly," Sirius nodded his head in greeting, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Emily. Emily this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." The three shook hands before Emily asked if she could go to bed. The past few days' events had been very tiring and it was just now catching up with her. As she made her way up the stairs and let herself into the room she was told to go to, she could hear the three adults talking. However, it seemed to be things that her dad had already told her about, so for the first time in years, she drifted off to sleep, with no worries to terrorize her dreams. 

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§** The next morning, Emily woke far earlier than she would have liked to voices that she did not recognize. 

"Who is she? Mum said a girl would be staying with us until school started, and that she would be coming with us, but nothing to who she was or why." Said a male voice. It wasn't her father, nor was it Mr. Weasley. 

"She looks really familiar. Like I've seen her somewhere before, but I just can't put my finger on it." Came another male voice, this one also unfamiliar. The two voices seemed to be those of boys. Probably about her age, having just recently finished going through puberty. Sighing, Emily rolled over and opened her eyes, expecting just about anything. 

She was a little shocked though. Standing above her were two boys who looked to be about her age. 'Harry and Ron' her stuffy, tired brain told her, recalling some of the things her dad had told her about. The one on the left was the taller of the two with red hair and freckles, with long gangly arms, as if he wasn't done growing yet. The other boy was only two or three inches shorter, with messy black hair that wouldn't lie down on his head. From her position on the floor, she could see that under his messy bangs was a scar, shaped like a lightening bolt. He had brilliant green eyes, the brilliancy somewhat dimmed but not hidden behind his round glasses. 

Rubbing her blurry eyes, she brought the two into focus and said, "You guys must be Harry and Ron. Since you've woken me up, would you mind telling me what time it is?" 

Harry glanced at his watch and told her that it was a little after ten am. Groaning, she sat up and ran a hand through her hair, while sticking the other out as if to shake. "Hey, I'm Emily. Yes I will be going to school with you this year, and before you ask me any questions, I don't know the answer, so lets just go downstairs and you can ask my dad." With that she got up and made her way out the bedroom door and down the stairs to the kitchen. The two boys turned to look at each other, mouths agape in surprise, then hurried to catch up with her. 

When they got downstairs, Emily was already sitting at the table, two blueberry scones and a glass of milk in front of her. Sitting in various other places at the table were five men, three of whom they did not recognize. The other two were Remus and Sirius, the latter of who looked very comfortable for a wanted man. 'So,' Harry thought to himself, 'the only question is, which of those three men is her dad?' Looking to Ron, he could see his friend was thinking much the same thing. Neither boy noticed the resemblance between the new girl and Harry's godfather. 

**TBC******

**Author's Note:Haha left you with a cliff hanger, well, kind of. But anyways, I hope to have the next part out very soon. And once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!******

**I would also like to send thanks to the following people:**   
**Crystallina Potter**   
**herm**   
**Becca the Evil**   
**Ginny :)******

**Those are the only people who have reviewed as of right now, ad because of that I love them very much;)**   
**And Ginny, I suppose Emily is a bit of a Mary Sue, but not majorly. We have the same name, and share some of our faults, but that's about it. And don't worry, her character will have faults. Well, until next time,**   
**Emily**


	5. Of Enemies and Best Friends

Ch5-_Of_Enemies_and_Best_Friends

**Chapter Five: Of Enemies and Best Friends**   
_"We really don't have enemies. It's just that some of our best friends are trying to kill us."_

"So," Harry started, "who's gonna explain? About Emily and her… situation, I mean." 

Almost as a collective group, everyone in the room, except Emily, who was focused on her breakfast, turned to look at Sirius. Looking a little sheepish, Sirius motioned to some empty chairs across from himself and Harry and Ron each took a seat.__

"Okay, this may end up being a long story, so I just need you guys to listen for now, and then you can ask any questions you may have at the end, alright?" At Harry's nod and Ron's shrug, Sirius continued, "Okay, as you know, fourteen years ago, Voldermort was taking over everywhere, and your parents had to go into hiding. You know that much. But I've also been told that you don't know much about what happened before that. When we were back at Hogwarts, there was a group of us, seven to be exact. You know about James, Remus, Peter," he spat the name out, like it was a dirty word, "and I. Lily and two of her friends also hung out with us all the time. Two sisters named Liz and Lana. And for the first few years, that's all it was. Friendship. Oh, sure in second and third years, everyone had a crush on someone, but those were always changing. But when we started fifth year, everything changed. We discovered dating. And kissing. Suddenly we were spending less time as a group and more time as couples. Your mum and dad, Harry, were the first of us to get together, though I think, in some ways, they had been together since our first day at Hogwarts. Not long after that, Remus and Lana got together, as did Liz and I. Over the span of our fifth, sixth, and seventh years, the three couples fell in love. As we got older though, we, as all teenagers do, looked for ways to express our love. Liz and I were the first two too sleep together, during our sixth year. I think James and Lily first did it during seventh year, and Remus and Lana didn't do it until we were out of school. Anyway, the day of graduation, both James and I proposed to Lily and Liz. They, as you can guess, both said yes, and for a few months everything was perfect. For about six months to be exact. In December that year, Voldermort started attacking much more frequently, and everyone was becoming frightened. We were young and foolish, I suppose, thinking that we were immune to it. But that same month, the least expected thing happened. Liz discovered she was three months pregnant. I have to stress now, that while the baby was unexpected, he was not, for one moment, unwanted. However, both of our parents would have been mad if they found out we were having unprotected sex before we were married, so, before everyone came for Christmas, we eloped. The only people there were James, Lily, Remus and Lana. After that, everything was good again. We were the typical parents-to-be. Excited but nervous. The baby ended up being born two months early, in the middle of May. It was a healthy baby boy, weighing in at eight pounds six ounces. We named him James Remus Black or Jimmy for short. He would be about 17 or 18 now, I believe. Well, anyway, that summer, Lily and James got married and Remus proposed to Lana, and they were married right before Christmas. After that, life fell into a peaceful, happy routine. For over a year, life was perfect. Then, the second September after Remus and Lana's wedding, all three women found out they were pregnant. Jimmy was only two, and suddenly we were expecting another one. But none of us believed anything bad could happen to us. Peter was rarely around anymore, and looking back I now realize why, but back then, I don't think any of us really noticed. But about January, the lives the six of us had thought we had built so strongly for ourselves slowly started to crumble. The first tragedy came early on in the month. One day, while Remus and I were on a mission for Dumbledore, when something happened to Lana. Even today, no one is really sure what it is that happened. When Remus returned home some time later, he found Lana passed out, surrounded by a puddle of blood. He rushed her to the hospital, but it was too late. Lana had lost the baby. The loss hit all of us, but the two of them the hardest. I don't think either of them ever really got over it. Later that month, James' parents were killed in a Death Eater attack on their home. But even through the pain and sorrow, the six of us managed to persevere, each more determined to just live another day. Then, after several depressing months, we finally found a reason to celebrate. On July 31st, Harry was born. I even cried when they named Liz and I godparents. Two days later, Harry was to be brought home, so we held him a homecoming party. It was as if we knew that soon, our troubles would resurface, and we were milking the joyous time for all it was worth. While at the party, Liz went into labor. We rushed her to the hospital, and several hours later, I was the proud father of another son. Yet, before we could even decide on a name, she was going into labor again. It was over in a few minutes, and I now had a daughter as well as two sons. It was a surprise, but a very welcome one. We named him Joshua, or Josh, after my Grandfather, and her Emily, after James' mother, who was a really great lady. And once again, we were happy. For awhile anyway. The next dose of bad news came that November. Liz and Lana weren't twins. They were triplets. The third triplet was a boy and that was when they found out that he was a Death Eater. However, they only found out because he wanted to switch sides. He approached Dumbledore, and truly convinced him that he wanted to help. The first task Dumbledore had him do was too admit to his sisters what he had been and what he had done. He visited the house on a Tuesday, if I remember right, and both Lana and Remus were already there. It was a shock to see him. He had never really approved of Remus's relationship and mine with his little sisters. I mean, Snape had never liked us in the first place, and when we married his sisters, whew, it was not pretty…" This was as far as Sirius was able to get before he was interrupted, as he predicted, by Harry. 

"Snape?! You…you… both you married Snape's sisters?" he asked, aghast. 

Sirius nodded. "Yes. The two of them weren't a lot like Severus, but they were close to him. I always felt a bit bad that she had felt like she had to choose between us. I could have gotten along with him. For her, I could have done just about anything. But anyway, he came, and told them everything. And they forgave him. At the time I didn't understood how they could have, I mean, he had killed and tortured people. How could they forgive him? I think now, looking back I think I understand. After that we had a good few weeks. Over the Christmas holidays, Remus and Lana announced that once again they were pregnant, about five months along. They had waited to tell us until the chance of another miscarriage was slim. January came amid a whirlwind of preparing for the coming baby. Then, Dumbledore had a new mission. Lana insisted she do it. She promised all of us, she promised Remus, that this would be her last mission before the baby was born. He had a bad feeling about it; he didn't want her to go. She told him, that if he really didn't want her to go, she wouldn't. All he had to do was say the word. But he knew how she felt. She felt that she had to do this. And he wouldn't stand in the way of that. So she went. I still remember her leaving, and that she did it with a smile on her face. I think, a small part of her knew that she wasn't coming back. In later years, especially in Azkaban, the last words I ever heard her say, haunted me. "To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven; **A time to be born, and a time to die**; a time to plant, and a time to pluck that which is planted." She paused then, before finishing with, "Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about it's own things. Sufficient for the day is it's own trouble." With that, she turned and walked away. We never saw her again after that and though a body was never found, she is presumed to be dead. Weeks after Dumbledore told us about her disappearance, I thought of her words. She was one of my best friends. She never took much faith in a book written by Man, said to be the word of God, yet the last words I ever heard her say were from that very book. She knew she was going to die. She made that journey, planning to die, and she did it with a song in her heart. She had lived her life, no regrets. I think that was what she really taught me. To live life. No regrets." Sirius paused to wipe away some tears, "Afterwards, everything seemed to go wrong. Our friends were dying right and left. Remus was sinking farther and farther into depression. He had just lost his wife and a second child. Eventually, though all of us seemed to be able to continue with the business of living. We never would, and never will, forget her, but she would have wanted us to keep going and we all owed her at least that much. That May, Jimmy turned three. In July, Harry turned one. Early August brought Josh and Emily's first birthday as well. But come early September, it was the beginning of the end. Snape informed Dumbledore that Voldermort was hell bent on finishing off the last two Potters. As you know, they then went into hiding. Until about the last week of October, I was their Secret Keeper. About the 29th, I had a bad feeling. Something was wrong. I was convinced that Voldermort was going to be coming after me, so I convinced them to change to Peter. Both of them had a bad feeling about it. Felt that if I insisted they change it, that it should be Remus, but I doubted him. Ever since Lana's death, he had been different, and I thought it might be he who was the spy. I was wrong. That one mistake cost me two of my best friends' lives. Halloween night I had a bad feeling, so I went to check on Peter. He was gone. When I reached Godric's Hollow, I saw what had happened and knew that Peter had been the spy. I saw Hagrid, and tried to convince him to give Harry to me. I was his godfather. But he had orders from Dumbledore, and eventually I told him to take my motorbike, that I wouldn't need it anymore. I went home, and told Liz I had some business I had to take care of and that no matter what happened, I loved her. She was still in shock over James and Lily's death to protest much. I checked in on my three children, not knowing it would be the last time I would see any of them for fourteen years. I found Pettigrew and confronted him, he announced that I had been the betrayer and then blew up the street. That was when I started laughing. My life was over. I knew I would be sent to Azkaban. And for what? Loving two friends more than I ever cared for myself? For fighting on the side of good? But my children were safe; they would not have to grow up in fear of an evil, dark wizard. But would they be loved? The irony of everything was hilarious. I was still laughing when the other wizards appeared. I was still laughing when they arrested me, and shipped me off. I was still laughing when I arrived at Azkaban. But Azkaban stopped the laughter." Sirius paused again, but this one was longer. After a moment Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Lupin waved to be quiet. 

Speaking for the first time, Lupin whispered to Harry, "Ssshhh, he's not done. He's just pulling himself together. What's next is hard for him." 

Sure enough after a few more minutes of silence, Sirius started to speak again, "When I got there, I was put into my cell. Only a few days later, Fudge showed up. He interrogated me for over a week. He kept asking me questions; who were my fellow Death Eaters, things like that. But I didn't know. I told him so, but he didn't believe me. I asked about Liz and the kids, and he said that they had been killed. I asked how. He said that other Death Eaters had blamed me for Voldermort's downfall, he had gone to the Potters on my information, and he had met his downfall there. They had attacked the house, setting it on fire. He told me that Josh and Emily had died in the fire, yet they were the lucky ones. Liz and Jimmy were taken by the Death Eaters, alive, and were tortured for hours, days, before they were killed. He showed me four photos. Two were of small children, unrecognizable under the burns. The next was of a three-year-old, covered with hex marks, and it looked as if he had been beaten- many times over. The last was of a woman. She had been beaten, and possibly, well probably, raped. She was also covered in hex marks, as well as curse burns. Fudge told me that all of it was my fault, that I had done this to my family. And for the next fourteen years, I believed him. I won't tell about what happened in Azkaban, I don't think some people here are old enough to hear it, and I don't think I can tell it. Anyway, everyone knows what happened when I got out, and most everything after that. But several months ago I started having dreams. For the first time since Azkaban, they were dreams, not nightmares. In them I was always watching a girls sleep, right before she would wake up, frightened. This is when I'd wake up. The strange thing was, the girl looked like Liz always said Emily would. She had long, dark hair, about the color of mine, and piercing blue eyes, which were a lot like Liz's. This had to be my daughter. The one that had died fourteen years ago. So I went to Dumbledore, and questioned what I had been told. He told me that it was all a lie. As far as he knew all three of my children were alive, and it was very possible for me to find them. But, as far as he knew, my wife really was dead. She had left the kids with Remus that morning and had come after me. A Death Eater in the Ministry told everyone who she was, and, fearing that she was dangerous, one of the Officials cursed her, and it killed her. They never found a body, but they think that the impact of the curse totally destroyed her. I went looking for Emily first, knowing that if I waited, it may be too late. And that brings us up to date. After you all go back to school, I'm going to go look for Josh and Jimmy. And after I find them, I'm going after Peter. After I catch him, I am going to be a free man. As Lana taught me, live life, no regrets." 

He stopped then, and everyone knew he was finished. For a several moments, no one could think of anything to say and the only thing heard was silence. 

**T**o ** B**e **C**ontinued **Author's Note: Okay, that's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. Once again, I am begging you, please, please, please review!!!**   
**Emily**   



	6. Live Life, No Regrets

Live Life, No Regrets

**Chapter Six: Live Life, No Regrets**   
_"On earth there is no heaven, but there are pieces of it."_

For awhile, no one spoke. When someone finally did, it was one of the three men that Harry and Ron did not recognize. He murmured an apology to Sirius before turning his focus to Emily. She had finished her breakfast and was now focused on the paper napkin in front of her, which she was nervously tearing up into little pieces. When she noticed that everyone was looking at her, she looked up and put the napkin back on the table- top, and gave them her full attention. It seemed to be a showdown, the group of men versus her, each trying to make the other talk first. After several more tense minutes, Emily gave in. 

"What!? Do you want me to cry and be sad that my mother is dead and I will never know her? Is that what you want me to do? Well, I'm sorry, but I can't do that! He already told me everything, and I did cry a little then, but that's all the tears I'm going to be shedding over this! Yes, she's my mom, and I'll always love her, but I only have one memory of her. She's barely even real to me, just someone I've been told about. I've been an orphan all my life, and I never expected to have any real family. I accepted this a long time ago. After everything I went through in some of those foster homes, I had to. But I always hoped, or maybe just dreamed, that someday it would happen. One of my brothers would come and take me away from that life. Or that one of my parents would come and get me, prove to me that I'm no throw away. That I was wanted." Emily was crying by now, tears slipping down her cheeks. "But I accepted that both my parents were dead a long time ago. And yes, it turns out I was wrong, and I am unbelievably happy to have my dad, but I'm not going to cry over my mother anymore, I've spent long enough doing that already, and I want to get on with my life." With that, she bolted from the table and up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. 

It wasn't even a full five seconds before Sirius had gotten up and was going after her. Remus muttered something about the girl having her father's temperament as well as looks. It seemed to be then that he finally realized Harry and Ron still had no idea who the other three men were. 

"Harry, Ron, I would like to introduce you to Mundungus Fletcher, Atticus Wittlewanger, and Orion Black," he gestured to each man as he said their name, "these men work, along with Sirius and me and several others, for Dumbledore, fighting Voldermort." 

"Black?" Harry asked, pushing his bangs out of his eyes, "Are you related to Sirius?" 

"I'm his brother." The smile Orion gave him looked a lot like Sirius', and even though he had just met the man, Harry oddly enough found himself smiling back. 

*****Upstairs*****

Sirius entered the room, only to find it empty. Glancing around, he started to panic, until he noticed a small ball with long black hair curled up in the corner. Going over to her, he gathered her into his arms, attempting to soothe her silent sobs. 

She held tightly to her father as he rocked her back and forth, whispering calming words in her ear. After a few minutes, she had calmed down enough to be able to speak. 

"I'm sorry I just blew up like that. I really had no right to do that. And I didn't mean what I said about Mom, well not completely. I am sad that I'll never know her. But I accepted the fact that I had no parents a long time ago, so finding out I was half -wrong is not as a big a shock. Yes, it would be great if I could know both of my parents, but even knowing one is a lot more than I ever expected." 

He smiled at her sadly, "It's alright. I didn't doubt for a minute what you meant, and I understand how you feel. So lets just forget the whole blow up ever happened and get on with our lives. What do you think of finding your brothers?" 

"Well, of course I want to find them. They're my older brothers! Do you think, once I'm at Hogwarts, you'll be able to find them?" 

"I don't know, not for certain. No one can ever really know. Even Seers can be mistaken. But something inside me tells me that someday, and someday somewhat soon, you, your brothers and I are all going to be back together again. Eventually, I will have my name cleared and the four of us can get on with the business of living." 

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

It was about an hour later when Sirius and Emily came back down stairs after their talk. They sat down at the table and looked at those around them. Everyone was quiet, waiting to see who would speak first. Finally, after the silence became stale (this group did seem to be silent an awful lot), Orion spoke, "So, Sirius, have you and Emily talked it all out, regarding Liz and the boys and what you're gonna do?" 

Sirius nodded to his brother, looking at his daughter sadly at the mention of his wife. He knew that a day would not pass that he wouldn't be reminded of her, their daughter was already so much like her. He had been young when he had gotten married, and it was a bit sudden, in a manner of speaking, but he had loved his wife and God help him, he always would. 

Everyone at the table saw the look of pain pass over his face, and gave him a look akin to pity. Sensing her father's thoughts, Emily went around to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a small hug. 

Sirius noticed that she was still wearing muggle clothing, a T-shirt and wind pants. But what really attracted his attention were several small burns along the skin of both her right and left arms. They were red and circular in shape, reminding him of curse burns. They were obviously scars and looked to be a couple of years old. In fact, they looked a lot like a burn he remembered Peter had once had on his arm. Right after they had graduated, the four of them had gone to a pub, and Peter had been smoking when a bit of ash had fallen on to his arm, successfully burning and scarring him, most likely for the rest of his life. 

And now he was seeing these same marks on his fifteen –year- old daughter's inner arms. "Emily," he growled, "what are these marks?" Remus, Orion, Mundungus, and Atticus recognized this tone of voice. They hadn't heard it in fourteen years, but they would never forget it. It was the same tone he had used whenever they, along with James and the girls, had caught a Death Eater or some other known supporter of Voldermort. Harry, and Ron recognized the tone from a little over a year ago when he had confronted Pettigrew. He had wanted to kill Pettigrew that night, and the tone of his voice was much the same as that night. Both groups knew that his anger was not directed at her, yet at the person who had put the marks there. 

Emily, however, didn't. The first thing that occurred to her was that he was angry with her, and she drew back, afraid. For the first time since he had found her, Emily had found herself afraid of her father. The anger scared her. It reminded her of her first several sets of foster parents. She had been sure that he wasn't like them. She hoped that she had been right. 

Sirius saw the fear on her face and this calmed him down a bit. "Emily," he said, calming down, trying to calm her as well, "I'm not mad at you. I just need you tell me who did that to you." 

She looked at him closely, and saw that he was telling the truth. "Well, umm, uhh…" she stuttered for a moment before stopping. Sirius saw that she was still a little nervous, so he opened his arms to her. He realized that she was fifteen, but at the moment, it was the only comfort he could offer. This seemed to do the trick. She moved into his arms and they immediately went around her, securing her against him. Feeling reassured, she started again, "I was in about seven foster homes before I ended up with the family you found me with. They were by far the nicest people I had lived with, as least as far back as I could remember. But the first three or four families I was with were horrible. And violent. These were from the second family if I remember right, but they are not the worse marks I have, not by far. They just happen to be the most visible." Emily couldn't see the look of rage settle on her father's face, but she could feel him tense up. There were a few moments of silence and everyone was waiting for his outburst. It came, and with it a whole string of consequences of her statement that none of them had been prepared for. 

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued 

**Author's Note: Ha ha, I left you with a cliffhager! But I do promise to try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible, hopefully by Saturday afternoon, but I'm not making any promises. Well, once again I'm begging you, I'm down on my knees, please, please, please review!!!!**   



	7. Less and More

Less and More

**_Chapter Seven: Less and More_**   
_Fear less, hope more,_   
_Eat less, chew more,_   
_Whine less, breathe more,_   
_Talk less, say more,_   
_Hate less, love more,_   
_And all good things will be yours._   
_-Swedish proverb_

  
"They hit you? You were put with families who hit you?" Sirius asked, shocked. 

Emily sighed and tried to smile, but it was obvious it was forced. "Among other things." 

Sirius's whole body was taut and his lips were pressed together so tightly they were white. When he spoke, it was obvious he was forcing himself to stay sitting, "What other things?" 

"Dad," Emily began softly, "I really don't think you want to know. It was a long time ago; you can't do anything about it now. The only thing me telling you will accomplish is making you angry and or upset." 

"Emily, tell me what happened." 

And so she did. It wasn't easy, but she got it all out, along with a lot of pain and tears. But she got it out. 

When she finished, her story was followed by silence. Sirius had tears running down his cheeks, as did several others in the room. Silently he took his daughter into his arms and held her tightly against him, as if hoping to take away all her pain with that embrace. He didn't know that something as simple as that really did help his daughter. 

When she pulled away a moment later, she had a slight smile on her face. "I've told you all what has happened, and let none of us speak of it from this day on. Deal?" 

The others all nodded, all too happy to agree. They too, had no desire to bring it up again. Besides, there was still much to be done before the first of September. 

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**Author's Note:** Okay, sorry it took so long for this little POS, but I've been working on TCH. I hope to have Ch 8 of DS up later tonight, but no promises. Your reviews are what will keep this story going, so please review.   



	8. Never Said

Never Said

_Chapter Eight: Never Said_   
_"I never said it was possible. I only said it was true. "--Charles Richet_

September First Emily boarded the train with the other three with apprehension. She had met Hermoine two days before, and the two were getting along rather well, Emily supposed. For the first part of the ride to Hogwarts, Emily just half listened to Harry, Ron and Hermoine's conversation about who their new DADA teacher would be. About half way there, though, Emily had to use the restroom and Harry told her the way to the nearest one. While his directions had seemed simple enough, she soon found herself lost. On a train no less. Stopping in the car she was currently in, she turned to the occupants for directions. Three boys sat in the seats. One had fine blonde hair and grey eyes while the other two were large and burly, almost imposing, reminding Emily of bodyguards. All three of the boys stared at her. 

"I was wondering where the nearest bathroom was, could you help me?" 

The blonde boy stood and smiled a smile she didn't quite trust. "Sure, It's two cars down, Women's on the left. I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself as if he expected her to be impressed. She, however, had already heard about Malfoy from Harry, and decided to have a little fun with the boy. 

"I'm Emily, it's nice to meet you." 

"You're new to Hogwarts, I can tell. What year are you going to be in?" 

"Fifth." 

"Ahh, so am I. Maybe you'll be put in Slytherin. That's the House I'm in." 

Emily gave him a small smile. "Perhaps. Now if you'll excuse me, I really do need to use the restroom." 

After she had conducted her bathroom business, Emily made her way back to the car she had come from, stopping to 'properly thank' Draco Malfoy. 

"I just wanted to thank you, for the directions." She flashed a flirtatious smile, and could see Malfoy melt beneath its power. 

Still smiling, she made her way back to her friends. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

When they arrived at Hogwarts, everyone got off the train and Emily once again saw Malfoy. Upon seeing her, he rushed to her side, not noticing Harry get off right behind her. 

"Emily, I was looking for you. Allow me to escort you up to the castle?" 

"I would Draco, but Harry's already offered. Maybe another time?" She positively glowed in triumph, but Malfoy missed it, to busy glaring at Harry. 

Once they got up the castle, they were herded into the Great Hall, and Emily went to wait with the first years to be sorted. Before the Sorting, however, Dumbledore made a short speech. "Today, along with the first years, we have a transfer student to sort. She's a fifth year who has joined us from America, and I hope you all make her feel welcome." 

At this, McGonnagall strode forward, carrying her parchment. "Black, Emily!" she shouted. Gasps filled the Hall as Emily made her way up to the stool and pulled the hat to her head. Even as the brim covered her eyes, she could hear the other students speaking in hushed whispers. 

"Hmm, another famous name, much like Harry Potter. Though this one may bring you just as much grief as happiness. I sense a strong desire to prove yourself and your family. Slytherin perhaps? Smarts, plenty of that. Hufflepuff? No, not Hufflepuff. Talent, oh yes, there is much talent in you. Maybe Ravenclaw? But you come from a line of Gryfindorrs and Slytherins. Where should I put you? Oh, but the hope in you. So much hope. Bravery and courage as well. Well, I guess it will have to be… GRYFINDORR!!" 

The hat shouted the last part, and Emily got up to take her place next to Harry at the Gryfindorr table. She paid little attention to the rest of the sorting, instead losing herself in her own thoughts. 

She was interrupted when Harry elbowed her. Dumbledore had already made his welcome back speech and was now introducing the new Professors. "First, we have a new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, who will be working along with Hagrid this year. Professor Delacour (Emily realized this was Fleur, who Harry had told her about). We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, as Professor Moody has declined to return this year. May I introduce Professor Black." 

This stunned Emily, but she hardly had time to dwell upon it. The food had appeared and she suddenly discovered how hungry she was. 

When she had finished eating and everyone was making their way to their Common Rooms, though keeping their distance from her she noticed, Emily found her path blocked by none other that Draco Malfoy. 

"Is there something I can help you with Draco?" she asked, faking sweetness. 

"You liar. You lied to me about who you were." 

"I told you my name was Emily, and it is, I just failed to mention what my last name was, so actually I didn't lie, I just never said the whole truth." 

"You little bitch," Malfoy hissed, "you think you can just come here? We all know what you are. What your father was. Yet you still hang around Potter. It's because of your father that Potter's parents are dead. Not that he didn't do us all a favor…" Draco didn't even finish his thought.   
  
Emily had had enough. So she decked him, and he landed on his ass on the cold stone floor. He glared up at her for a moment before standing. He took several steps closer to her, fists raised. Yet before he could lay a hand on her, he was yanked back by a hand grasping his robes. It was Professor Snape, who Harry, who was standing behind her currently, had pointed out at dinner. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I wouldn't recommend that. You hit her, that's fifty points from Slytherin and a week of detentions." 

Malfoy gaped at him in shock. "But Professor, she's a Gryfindorr, besides, she hit me first." 

"Gryfindorr she may be, but as you are unaware, she is also my niece. And from what I heard you saying about her father, you deserved it." 

Malfoy was truly shocked this time. Swearing under his breath, he huffed off, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. Snape watched him go then turned back to Emily. 

"My God, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You certainly do have your mother's eyes." Emily noticed that he didn't mention her father, and remembered what she had been told about their history. With that, Snape whirled around and walked off, leaving Emily and Harry in a shocked silence. 

"So," Harry began, "shall we continue? We have classes in the morning, and I know you're anxious to see what classes are like." 

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**Author's Note:** Okay, there it is. The next chapter will be about Emily's first day of classes. I hope to have it out soon. Remember, I will only continue the story if it seems like people are reading. I won't waste my summer on a story no one is reading.   



	9. Children

Children

**_Chapter Nine: Children_**   
_"Children are a poor man's riches" -- English proverb_

  


Emily spoke to her father via the fireplace that night. They had decided they would meet at midnight so she could tell him about the trip to the school and he could tell her if he had any news regarding Josh or Jimmy. They had decided this a week before. 

However, the first thing Emily asked was about her father. "Dad," she started, "did you have any other siblings, besides Orion?" 

Sirius eyed her suspiciously. "Why do you ask?" 

"You answer my question and then we'll get to yours, okay?" 

The Sirius head nodded, "Yes, I did. First, of course there were my parents, Cassiopeia and Cepheus. Then there were us children. There were my sisters: Andromeda, Mira, Porrima, Chara, Maia, Bellatrix, Capella, and Meissa. Then there were my brothers: Orion, of course, Castor and Pollux, who were twins, Perseus, Eridanus, Hydra, and Phaeton. From oldest too youngest it went: Chara, Meissa, Orion, Hydra, Maia, Andromeda, Castor and Pollux, Phaeton, Capella, Eridanus, Bellatrix, Porrima, Perseus, and finally, Mira and me, who were also twins." 

"Damn Dad, that's a lot of siblings!" Emily was surprised. 

"15 of them, and don't swear. Now answer my question; why the need to know about your aunts and uncles?" 

"Well, we were at supper tonight and Dumbledore introduced the new professors. One's surname was Black, and I though maybe she was my aunt or something." 

"What does she teach?" 

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

"Actually, that could very well be Bella', who was an Auror. She always did love to teach. But, I'll owl Dumbledore about it tomorrow." 

"Dad?" Emily asked after a moment of silence. 

"Yeah kiddo?" 

"Am I gonna get to meet any of my aunts and uncles?" 

"Well, without including any in-laws, you have 17 aunts and uncles. 15 from my side and two from your mother's. You've met one, Orion, so far…" 

Emily cut him off, "Two. I've met Professor Snape as well, but we'll get to that in a moment." 

"Alright, two. As far as I know though, Hydra, Porrima, Phaeton, and Capella are all dead, but I may be mistaken. Your mother's sister is also dead, but you already knew that. The others though, don't know I'm innocent. If and when they can be convinced though, you could meet them. Now, when did you talk to your uncle?" 

"Well, on the train, I had a little fun with Draco Malfoy. I only told him my first name, and he was flirting with me, as I was with him, and I think he started to like me. But after the Sorting and dinner he came up to me all pissed off that I had supposedly lied to him. All because I had neglected to mention my last name. Then he started badmouthing you and so I decked him. Knocked him right on his ass I did. When he got up, he was about to hit me, when Professor Snape stopped him and told him that if he hit me it would be fifty points from Slytherin and a week of detention. Malfoy was surprised that he would be punished, I mean I was just a Gryfindorr, besides I had hit him first. Snape told him that I was his niece and Malfoy had been asking for it anyway. After Malfoy walked off, Snape looked at me closely for a few moments, told me I had my mother's eyes, then he too walked off. That's it." 

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, your uncle never liked me, but he loved your mother. You're her child, and that obviously makes up for at least some of the fact that you're my daughter as well." 

The two talked for several more minutes, before disconnecting their respective fireplaces, and each going to bed. Neither Black had any idea of the conversation going on only a few floors above Emily. 

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

****

**Author's Note:** Okay, there is Chap 9. I hope you enjoyed, but even more than that, I hope you review. I also hope none of you were too dense to catch the hint in that last hint. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter out soon, so until then, I may or may not be seein ya-- Emily   



	10. The Stubborn Facts

The Stubborn Facts

**_Chapter Ten: The Stubborn Facts_**   
_"Facts are stubborn things."--Alain Rene Lesage_

__

"So, explain it to me again. I still don't understand it." Snape was looking at his sister in shock. 

"Which part?" 

"Oh, I don't know, the part where you're _alive_." 

"Sev, I had to make everyone think I was dead. I knew Fudge had told Sirius that the kids and I were. They had taken the kids away from me, and spread around the story that they told Sirius. So I went along with it, moved to the Ireland, and tried to get on with something that somewhat appeared to be a normal life." 

"But why did they take the kids away?" 

"Two reasons that I was given; one, I was married to a supposed Death Eater, so I was probably one as well as far as they were concerned. Two, at the time I did have the proper mindset for raising my children." 

"What does that mean?" 

"I was crazy. And, in some ways, I suppose I was. Two of my best friends were dead, they said my husband had done it. I wasn't in control of my self. It took me a few months, but I eventually got my life back on track. When I did, I went to the Ministry and demanded I be returned the custody of my children. But, they wouldn't do it. They told me that they had been killed, and I had no choice but to believe them. Until today. That was my daughter downstairs. If she's alive, it's most likely that the other two are as well." 

"Are you going to contact…Sirius?" 

"I want to. I did of course hear about his escape. I was so happy. But he thought I was dead, and never went looking for me, so I don't know how I'll find him." 

"Ask your daughter. According to Dumbledore, he's the one that found her. The two are still keeping in very close touch, trying to find Josh and Jimmy." 

"You know, Sev, I think I just may do that." 

Severus spoke again a moment later. "So, is there any thing else I need to know?" 

"Nope, those are the facts." 

"Stubborn things aren't they?" 

"Facts?" 

"Yeah." 

"They certainly are Sev, they certainly are. But for the first time in fourteen years, I think they just may be pulling in my favor." 

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

****

**Author' Note:** I hope to have Ch 11 (of both stories, actually) very soon, but I do not make any promises. Please please please review. I'm begging you, come on, I'm on my knees, hands clasped! PLEASE REVIEW!! Anyways, till next time, go see Pearl Harbor, Josh Hartnett and Ben Affleck are really HOTT!!   



	11. Sunshine

Sunshine

**Chapter Eleven: Sunshine**   
_"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_   
_ I dreamed I held you in my arms_   
_ When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_   
_ And I hung my head and cried."_   
_--"You Are My Sunshine"_

The next morning, the four students sat down to breakfast with their new schedules. It seemed that this year they had only Double classes. The staff said that it was to promote inter-house friendships. On Mondays they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw, Tuesday before lunch they had Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin, and after lunch they had Charms with Hufflepuff. Wednesday they had Transfiguration with Hufflepuff before lunch and Herbology with Ravenclaw after. Thursday they had Divination with Ravenclaw before lunch and after they went separate ways. Ron had Muggle Studies; Hermoine had Arithmany, Harry and Emily both had Ancient Runes. Friday they had History of Magic with Hufflepuff in the morning and Potions with Slytherin in the afternoons. At midnight on Friday, or Saturday morning, they had Astronomy. 

"So Emily," Harry started as he chewed on his bacon, "did you ask your dad about this new professor?" 

"Yeah. He said there was a good chance it was his sister. Well one of them anyway. Did you know he has, or had, fifteen brothers and sisters?" 

"Jeez! I can't even living with that many people!" 

"I know, me neither." 

"I can," Ron joined in, laughing, "it's really crowded."   
  
The rest of breakfast the four just talked idly before they decided it was time to make their way to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

When they arrived, they discovered they were not the only ones who were curious about the new teacher. In fact, they were the last four to arrive. They took seats together, in the second row, anxious to see what would happen in the next hour and a half. Everyone had arrived early, and so, until the bell rang, their new professor sat on, not at, on, her desk, swinging her legs and humming quietly to herself. When it did ring, though she stopped humming and was all business. To the surprise of the class, she stood up on her desk, spread her arms out, and announced, "I am, as you know, Professor Black, and this," she gestured to the room around them, "Defense Against the Dark Arts. Welcome." Emily was surprised to see that she was only a little over five feet tall and even the desk hardly helped. "Now, before we start class, I'm going to take roll. First the Gryfindorrs. Hmm," she said looking down at her class roster, "I went to school with many of your parents. It'll be nice to see a familiar face or two. Okay, let's see, Ron Weasley, yes, there you are, I'd recognize the hair anywhere. Dean Thomas, you'll have to raise your hand, oh yes, there you are. Hermoine Granger, yes Professor Lupin has told me about you. Neville Longbottom, ah yes, I was good friends with your parents both during school and after. Seamus Finnigan, oh yes, I knew your mother, though she was a year ahead of me. Lavender Brown, oh yes, there you are. Parvati Patil, yes, thank you. Harry Potter," she paused at him, taking a moment to study him, "oh yes, you certainly do have Lily's eyes. It has been years since I've seen you last. You even seem to have a little of James in you." Both Harry and the Professor laughed at this. "And that finally brings us to Emily Black." She paused again, taking a minute to just look at her. "It's your first year, am I right?" Emily nodded. "You, like Harry, look remarkably like your father. Unlike Mr. Potter though, that just makes things harder, I imagine." She watched the girl a moment longer before she finally swung her gaze to the other side of the room and took count of the Ravenclaw. 

"Alright, this year, we will be covering quite a few things, as you have your tests at the end of the year. However, there will be several things we will study in depth and for long periods of time. One: Werewolves. Yes, I'm aware you studied them in your third year while Professor Snape was subbing, but as he is biased when it comes to that topic, we will cover it again. Two: Azkaban. It's history, what is true about it and what is not. Three: Wandless Magic. Now, many of you may not have ever heard of it before, and that's all right. It is very uncommon. There have been rumors of it in the past, though none of it was confirmed. In the last century though, the Ministry has tried to pay more attention to those few who were capable of it. In the last fifty years, only two people have been born with the ability to do this. One is sitting right in front of me," she stared at Emily for a moment before continuing, "and contrary to popular belief, it is not something that can be taught. If you were not born with the ability to perform Wandless Magic, you will never be capable of it. However, we will get to that when we get to it. As for today, I have nothing planned and if you have any questions for me, now is the time to ask them." Several hands shot up immediately. "Yes, Ms. Black?" 

"What did you do before you taught here?" Everyone seemed shocked that the question had nothing to do with WHO this woman was. 

"I was an Auror in the days of Voldermort, and for the last fourteen years I have been living with Muggles. Next? Yes, Mr. Thomas?" 

"Umm, no offense to Emily or anything, but are you related to Sirius Black?" 

"Yes, and that's all I will be sharing on that topic, except with Ms. Black and Mr. Potter, and only because they are the only two who may be affected by that fact. Next?" 

Questions continued until the end of class, and when the bell rang, the Professor announced, "Can Harry and Emily please wait a moment after class? I would like to discuss some things with you." 

Several minutes later, the class was empty and the Professor led the two back to her office at sat them down. "Now, I have been told that both of you are in contact with Sirius," at their nods, she continued, "could you arrange for him to meet with me in a few weeks?" 

Emily nodded and then asked, "Are you my aunt Bella?" 

"What gave you that idea?" 

"I told Dad about you last night, and he said that it was most likely you were his older sister Bella." 

With a very odd smile on her face, Bella nodded, "Yes, Emily. Can you explain to your Dad that I know he's innocent, and that I just need to speak with him, in person, within the next week or two if he can manage it." 

"Sure Professor, I can do that." 

"Okay, that's all I wanted. You two are excused." 

**§§§§§§**   
After their talk with the new Professor, Harry and Emily caught up with the other two and the four played chess and Exploding Snap until lunch. After they had sat down at the table and began to eat, Emily was glancing around the room when something at the Staff table caught her eye. She let out a gasp. Curious as to what she had seen, the other three turned to look for themselves. Their gasp was collective. There, at the staff table, Professors Black and Snape were sitting next to each other, talking, and even laughing. This would be something very interesting to report to Sirius that night. 

**§§§§§**   
Sirius awoke with a start. Immediately he reached out for Liz, only to find that, once again, she was not there and he was still alone. As he had slept, he had been dreaming. He had dreamt that he was once again holding his wife in his arms, in their bed, and they were together. He had had this dream several times since he had been reunited with his daughter, and it was getting harder. Harder to wake up and realize that it had just been a dream. It got harder not to cry. This particular night, he lost that battle. Hanging his head, he let the tears fall. After about ten minutes of that, he resolutely wiped at his eyes and stopped the tears. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was time for him to meet with Emily via fireplace. 

When he finally got the connection through, he saw that she was waiting for him. "Well, Dad, the new Professor said, that, yes, she was Bella. But then today at lunch, she was getting all chummy with Snape. Go figure that one. Anyway, she said that if you could, she wants to meet with you within the next week or two. She knows that your innocent and all, she just wants to talk to you about a few things or something." 

Sirius nodded, "All right, tell her I'll meet her on Saturday, we can come up with a place and time later." In his mind though, he was curious. Something with this whole thing with his sister just didn't seem right. It almost seemed like…nah, couldn't be. 

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

****

**Author's Note: **Okay, that's all for now. I hope to have the next part out soon. Please, please, please review. I will ove you forever and ever and ever. And I'll write faster! So until next time, go see Pearl Harbor and drool over Ben Affleck and Josh Hartnett. Or that Kate Beckinsdale lady if your a guy. It's just thta I'm not and she doesn't float my boat. Anyway...   



	12. There You'll Be

There You'll Be

**Chapter Twelve: There You'll Be**   
_"When I think back on these times_   
_ And the dreams we left behind_   
_ I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed_   
_ To get to have you in my life_   
_ When I look back on these days_   
_ I'll look and see your face_   
_ You were right there for me_

**Liz's POV**

I never regretted it. Not even for a moment. I loved him. He was my husband, and I knew he was innocent. But I try to remember before that. I try to think of our school days. We had so many dreams for the future. To many of them died that Halloween. But I smile at my memories. I was blessed to have him, if even for only awhile. He gave me three children. He gave me enough memories to last a lifetime. When I look back, I realize that he was always there for me. At school, even when we weren't together, and I tried to tell myself I hated him, he was always there. 

_ In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_   
_ In my heart there will always be a place for you_   
_ For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me_   
_ And everywhere I am, there you'll be_   
I dream of that flying motorcycle of his and all the good times that it brought. Whether we're together or not, there will be a place in my heart that only he has ever reached. I will keep a part of him there, even as I move on, and in a way, I always carry him with me. 

_Well you showed me how to feel_   
_ Feel the sky was in my reach_   
_ And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me_   
_ Your love made me make it through_   
_ Oh, I owe so much to you_   
_ You were right there for me_

I had always been a hopeless romantic, yet I hardly ever let someone get close to me. I was too afraid of getting hurt. But he wormed his way in and showed me how to love. He showed me that I was good enough and the proverbial sky was within my grasp. He gave me strength, in his own way, even when he was not there. He believed in me more than I ever did myself. It was his love that made me survive everything after James and Lily died. Without his love, even from far away, I would have died as well. I will forever be in his debt for that. He was always right by my side. 

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_   
_ In my heart there will always be a place for you_   
_ For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me_   
_ And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

I dream of Quidditch matches and messing around on our brooms, even as adults. I can see him up there, the one place that never failed to make him happy. That is the memory of him I always keep in my heart. In the one place that no one will ever be able to reach me. That little piece of him that I carry with me. So wherever I am, he is as well. 

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength_   
_ And I want to thank you now_   
_ For all the ways you were right there for me_   
_ You were right there for me_   
_ For always"_

He was my light, he was my strength, he was my love. He was my everything. I want to thank him for that, for always being there for me, whether he knew it or not. 

I am anxious to see him again. Then I can finally tell my daughter who I am. It is too hard to explain right now, but I had to wait. And after fourteen years, I will finally be with my husband again. With the war that is brewing, I need to see him now, because we may never get another chance. But I must wait until Saturday. Noon in the Shrieking Shack. I can't wait, but I must. But it won't be long. He'll be shocked, I know. So will Emily. But they'll get over it and the three of us will find Josh and Jimmy and we can finally start making up for the last fourteen years of each of us being alone. 

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**Author's Note:** Okay, that's 12. Sorry about the song, but I had to use it. I hope to have 12 of CH soon and 13 of this. So please, please, please review. I am begging you people. Have mercy on me and my pathetic little attempt at writing. WHAH!! WHAH!! Okay, that's enough of that, hope you get the message.   



	13. Back From the Dead

Back From the Dead

**_Chapter Thirteen: Back From the Dead_**   
_"Returning from the dead wasn't all that I expected... but that's life."_   
_--Rafe McCawley, Pearl Harbor_

Saturday came. At 11:30, Emily met her Professor in the Great Hall and the two made their way out of the castle and towards Hogsmeade. They would be meeting Sirius in the Shrieking Shack. Silently they made their way up the hill and into the abandoned building. Once there, they sat for awhile, waiting for Sirius to arrive. 

They didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes after they arrived, the door squeaked open and a large black dog entered. After making sure they were alone, he transformed into a human once again and closed the door behind him. Emily got up to give her a father a hug. He held her a moment before turning to the woman he thought to be his sister. 

She had light hair and deep blue eyes, ones that he recognized. Blue eyes did run in his family, he himself had blue eyes, but not these eyes. These were his daughter's eyes. And the knowledge of this shocked him. This woman was not Bella. This was not his sister. 

Liz saw the realization on his face. The look in his eyes made her realize that this whole thing would not be as simple as she had thought. But when had anything ever been simple? When had life been simple? 

Emily was confused. Her father was just standing there, a shocked look on his face. Her aunt was looking a little sad, but also a little embarrassed at the same time. Emily wasn't stupid. She could tell when things were going on that she wasn't aware of. There was something they weren't telling her. It was obviously something that shocked her father and saddened this… this woman. 'It must be something important' she concluded to herself. This fact made her even more determined to figure out what it was. 

"I was told you were dead." It had been almost a full five minutes before anyone had spoken and it was finally Sirius voice that ended the silence. 

"I know. I am sorry about that, but I really had no control over what you were told." 

"What happened?" 

"After I heard about everything, I, well I lost it. I was diagnosed as mentally incompetent to have custody of the kids so they took them and put them in foster homes. When I finally came around a few months later, I found out Fudge had told everybody the same thing he had told you. They told me they had lost track of the children and that they were probably dead. I didn't have anything left. So I went along with it. I moved to Ireland and lived as a Muggle. When I heard you had escaped, I hoped, well… then I remembered you had been told I was dead. Then, last May, I approached Dumbledore about a teaching position. He was surprised to see that I was alive but he quickly got over it. He hired me. The first day I saw Emily in the Great Hall, I was shocked. I had thought she was dead. You'd think I'd know by now that no one in this family seems to ever die." 

"Why did you wait until now to resurface?" 

"I didn't plan on doing it at all. I was going to stay dead. Returning from the dead wasn't all that I expected… but then again, that's life. When I saw her, I knew things weren't as they seemed. I went to Sev, hoping he would be able to answer my questions. He was. I approached Emily in arranging a meeting with you. I knew I had to see you soon. It's been fourteen years. Oh Sirius, I have missed you." 

"I've missed you too." 

The two approached each other, meeting in an embrace. They grasped at each other, as if they never wanted to let go. And they didn't want to. But reality returned. Emily watched this whole exchange without comment. But by now she couldn't remain silent any longer. 

"Dad, Professor, would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" 

"Emily watch your mouth. If you haven't figured it out by now, this isn't your aunt Bella." 

"No, really?" she was being sarcastic. "Who is it?" 

"Emily," Liz started, but stopped, looking to Sirius for direction. 

"Emily, this is your mother." 

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

****

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long. Please read Ch 14 for new on the next installment Please, please, please review!!   



	14. We Interupt This Program

We_Interupt_This_Program

**_We Interupt This Program_**

_Hello all! This is just a note that I will be on vacation from July 9 - 14, and there will be no new chapters to either story during that time. Right now it is doubtful I will have internet access while I'm in Chicago, (oh the torture) and even if I do, I have no access to my files. While I'm gone, I hope to write several chapters of each story, though it will be by hand, the old fashioned way. When I get back, it may take a day or two to get typed in, but I promise to make it my Number One priority. If I do manage to get more then one chapter for each story, I haven't decided if I'll have a mass update, or if I'll spread it out over a few days. Depends on how generous I'm feeling at the moment. I will delete this chapter as soon as I post the first chapter after my return. So, if you can possibly wait those 6 days, I promise on my heart of hearts to have alot of exciting things coming very soon._   
_Thank You_   
_Emily "Padfootsgirl"_


	15. Changes

**Chapter XIV: Changes**   
_"Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or_   
_ present are certain to miss the future."--John F. Kennedy_

"My... my mo... mother?" Emily stuttered out. 

Liz looked at her daughter, tears in her eyes. "Yes, Emily, I'm you're mother." 

Emily looked at her father and this woman critically. "No, you two are lying. My mother is dead. She's been dead since I was a baby, you two are just lying to me." 

"Emily..." Sirius started. 

"No, Dad. No. You're lying. I mean, why the hell should I trust you anyway? Where have you been my entire life? In prison, and I was left, by myself, in abusive foster homes. At the age of one I lost my entire family, and you can't just waltz back into my life with apologies and lies and expect everything to be okay again. It doesn't work that way dammnit!!" 

"Emily, don't swear. And don't talk to your father like that." Liz told her daughter, mostly in professor mode. 

"Don't tell me what do. Neither of you have any right. You *Dad* lost that right long ago, and you, whoever you are, are certainly not my mother, and I will say whatever the hell I want to." Emily said, tears now slipping down her cheeks. 

"Emily..." Sirius started once again, stepping towards his daughter, feeling his heart break a little when she stepped back. 

"No, don't you touch me. Don't come near me." With that, she turned and ran from the building, ignoring the shouts from the two behind her to stop. 

She just ran. She didn't know how long she ran or how far, but when she finally stopped, falling to the ground in exhaustion, she guessed to have been several miles. She knew that tears were running from her eyes, they were blinding her, but she made no move to wipe them away. She just lay there and eventually cried herself to sleep. 

*** 

Meanwhile, Liz and Sirius made their way back up to the castle, knowing they had no chance of finding their daughter by themselves, even using Padfoot's nose. So, they made their way to the castle and to Dumbledore's office where they quickly told him what had happened. Dumbledore quickly rounded up Snape, Hagrid, and McGonnagal to aid them in the search. The six of them split up, agreeing to meet back in the office in two hours, regardless if she had been found.   
  
Snape, not really knowing where a hurt and confused fifteen-year-old girl would run off to, started to search the forest, not the Forbidden Forest, but the one on the opposite side of the castle. He wandered for about an hour before he noticed a speck of white ahead of him. Her shoe. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and found himself relieved that she appeared to be alright, just asleep. Cautiously, he approached his neice. 

She rolled over and groaned, opening her puffy eyes slowly. The sun wasn't as bright as it had been when she had fallen asleep and she wondered how long she had been out there. Once her eyes did adjust to the light though, she was surprised to see her uncle standing above her with a look of...relief?...on his face. 

"Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" 

"You have half a dozen people out searching for you at this very moment Ms. Black. Your parents are worried sick about you." 

Emily scoffed at this. "My parents, right. My father, who missed out on my entire life, only to come back thinking apologies and lies will make up for all that he missed out on. And my "mother". Oh, couldn't forget about her. That woman is not my mother. My mother is dead." 

Sighing softly, Severus took a seat on the ground beside his neice. "Those are rather harsh words, don't you think?" 

"They deserve them." 

"Emily... oh child. First off, I hate to disappoint you, but that woman is your mother. I have drilled over every little thing. Things that no one else knows. That is my sister. No doubt about it. As for you father. It's no secret that I've never liked him, and that's not going to change. But not even I can deny how much he loves you. He would have been there if he could. What happened to him... I would only wish on a few select people, ones who are truly evil. Your father is not. I know that you're angry and confused right now, but the blame should not be placed on them. They truly do love you and your comments hurt them earlier. I don't think you truly wanted to hurt them. Despite how you feel right now, you do love them." 

"That doesn't change things. Even if she is my mother, that doesn't change the fact that I spent 14 years in abusive foster homes. It doesn't change that I've been alone my whole life. And now, to have the two people who were supposed to love me the most, just come sweeping back into my life, offering apologies that will never make up for anything. You just couldn't know how any of that feels." 

"You're right, I couldn't. But don't you think, as much as it hurt you to have been torn away from them, it hurt them even more? Them, the two people who love you the most, had you, along with your brothers, torn away from them unexpectedly and painfully. Did you ever stop to think how they feel. They thought you were dead as well you know. You don't know the pain of thinking your child is dead." 

"Neither do you." She accused, but he could see that she had calmed down now. 

"No, but Lana did. Her and Lupin. I visited her after the miscarriage. That's the kind of pain that doesn't ever go away. It's carried with you until the day you die." 

She looked up at her uncle, a curious look on her face. "You know, you're not as mean as everyone says." 

Looking back down at her, he smiled. It was a small, tight smile, as if his lips weren't used to moving that way, but a smile nonetheless. "Don't tell anyone. You'll ruin my reputation." 

She found herself smiling back. 

"So are you ready to go back and apologize to your parents now?" 

"I guess, I just don't know if I can handle this big a change. I don't know if I can just let go of the past." 

"A man once said 'Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future.'" 

Emily thought about that for a moment. "Alright, lets get back, I suppose I do have some apologizing to do. And I guess I need to meet my mother."   


  
**To Be Continued** ****

**Author's Note:** Well, as you can see, 6 days turned into almost 6 months and for that I sincerely apologize, but I have finally gotten over a horrible case of writer's block and am back with those exciting chapters I promised oh so long ago. 


End file.
